Special Gummi
Special Gummis have unique and various effects, and they come in many different shapes and sizes. Since adding these Special Gummis adds many new capabilities to your ship, flying between worlds with these Gummi Pieces attached should make the ride much easier and more interesting. The names of most of these Special Gummis are named off of the spells from the ''Final Fantasy'' video game series. In the Final Fantasy games, these spells have the most unique and helpful effects such as robbing the enemy of strength and magic, special healing, and extra speed, which is fitting for these Gummi Pieces. Drain-G The Drain-G can grab Gummi Pieces, Blueprints, and restoration items that would usually be out of reach. The Gummi Piece is shaped like a fire extinguisher. The default primary color is red, with a black "nozzle." There are actually two different Drain-Gs, but their abilities are completely identical; their only difference is they are at different angles, left and right. This Special Gummi can be very helpful when combined with a Cure-G or Curaga-G. These Cockpit Gummis increase the effect of restorative items, and it makes it even better to be able to get the ones out of reach with the Drain-G. Drain-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 500 Munny. Drain-G (Left) *Size: 4x1x1 *Max: 4 *Price: 500 *Armor: 15 *Energy Use: 1 Drain-G (Right) *Size: 4x1x1 *Max: 4 *Price: 500 *Armor: 15 *Energy Use: 1 Esuna-G The Esuna-G has the exclusive ability to reveal hidden objects in its path. Fitting to their ability, this set of Special Gummis is shaped like a flood light, with a yellow area of light and a black default primary color. Like the Drain-G, there are actually two different Esuna-Gs. However, the only things they have in common are size, armor, and name. The weaker Esuna-G has the a square area of light, and can reveal the lower-class of invisible items. The other Esuna-G has a circle area of light, and can reveal the higher-class of invisible items. The stronger Esuna-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 400 Munny, and the weaker one for 250 Munny. Esuna-G (Circle) *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 6 *Price: 400 *Armor: 10 *Energy Use: 0 Esuna-G (Square) *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 10 *Price: 250 *Armor: 10 *Energy Use: 0 Haste-G The Haste-G and Haste2-G work similarly to an Engine Gummi. These Special Gummis boost the speed of the Gummi Ship, without using an Engine Gummi. Both the Haste-G and Haste2-G have a red default primary color, with a secondary color as black. In the Haste-G, the Special Gummi looks like a rectangle with six black bulbs, three on each sides. Since the Haste2-G has a much stronger boosting effect than the Haste-G, its design is more engine-like. The Haste2-G looks very much like an airplane jet, and looks a lot more full than the Haste-G, yet is still the same size. The Haste-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 1000 Munny, and the Haste2-G for 1500 Munny. Haste-G *Size: 1x1x2 *Max: 2 *Price: 1000 *Armor: 30 *Energy Use: 0 Haste2-G *Size: 1x1x2 *Max: 2 *Price: 1500 *Armor: 30 *Energy Use: 0 Osmose-G The Osmose-G works very similarly to the Drain-G. It grabs items that are normally unreachable, but these Special Gummis can grab many items at once! Like the Drain-G, there are two Osmose-Gs, just at different angles. They're default primary color is red, with a black pipe-bell coming out of the primary-colored base. Both of the Osmose-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 1000 Munny each. Osmose-G (Left) *Size: 4x1x1 *Max: 2 *Price: 1000 *Armor: 15 *Energy Use: 1 Osmose-G (Right) *Size: 4x1x1 *Max: 2 *Price: 1000 *Armor: 15 *Energy Use: 1 Story Gummis In the story, Cid will add two Gummi Pieces to your Gummi Ship. The first, the Warp-G, is given to you after locking the Keyhole in Traverse Town. This Special Gummi allows you to to use the Warp Drive when traveling to previously visited worlds, instead of having to use the Normal Drive multiple times to get to worlds that are far away. The second Story Gummi, the Transform-G, is received after you obtain the Navi-G pieces from Neverland and Halloween Town and speak to Cid in Traverse Town. The Transform-G allows whichever Gummi Ship it is mounted on to transform into another Gummi Ship you have during flight! Both of the Story Gummis are cubes. The Warp-G is light blue with a red trim. The Transform-G is white with red cubes covering it in seemingly random positions. Warp-G *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 1 *Price: - *Armor: 0 *Energy Use: 0 Transform-G *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 1 *Price: - *Armor: 10 *Energy Use: 1 Scan-G The Scan-G allows the Gummi Ship it is mounted on to have a visible radar to view surrounding enemy ships. Like other Special Gummis, there actually two different Scan-Gs, but they have differences in the strength of their abilities. The first Scan-G can only show a radar in one direction, whichever direction it is pointed in. However, the second Scan-G shows a radar from all directions, making it much more useful than the first Scan-G. Both Scan-G have a red primary default color for their shaft, with a black antenna on the top. Also, one of the Scan-G has yellow dots close to its bottom rim. The first Scan-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 250 Munny, the second for 500 Munny. Scan-G (Uni-Directional) *Size: 1x2x1 *Max: 2 *Price: 250 *Armor: 15 *Energy Use: 0 Scan-G (All-Directional) *Size: 1x2x1 *Max: 2 *Price: 500 *Armor: 15 *Energy Use: 0 Shield-G The Shield-G and Shield2-G are protective barriers to guard your Gummi Ship from damage. Both of the Special Gummis are, by default, primary green, with two light blue half-spheres, one on each horizontal end. The Shield-G protects one section of the Gummi Ship from enemy attacks. However, only one Shield2-G is needed to protect the entire Gummi Ship! The Shield-G can be purchased from Cid in Traverse Town for 500 Munny, and the Shield2-G can be purchased for 1500 Munny. Shield-G *Size: 1x1x2 *Max: 1 *Price: 500 *Armor: 10 *Energy Use: 0 Shield2-G *Size: 1x1x2 *Max: 1 *Price: 1500 *Armor: 10 *Energy Use: 0 Category:Gummi